Destino
by Tamao Nishan
Summary: Ren Tao es seguro de si mismo, un joven adinerado, guapo, icono y símbolo sexual en la compañía de su padre. Pero todo cambiará con la llegada de un 'extraño' a su vida. Mi segundo intento: UA. Yaoi. RenxHoro, algo de HaoRen y HaoHoro. Otras parejas.
1. I

**. . . : : Destino : : . . .  
**

**______________________________**

Advertencia de YAOI.

NARRADO POR TAO REN (narrador personaje o Ren POV, como sea).

**Disfruten ^ ^**

**______________________________****  
**  
Era un día lunes... algo más allá de las 9 am.

-Ya basta Hao... ya no quiero seguir.  
-Pero Ren... no seas quisquillozo... prometo no volver a sugerirte cosas desagradables.  
-... IdioTa. Necesito que te levantes, quiero estar solo. Vete de mi casa Hao.  
-Eres una maldita perra, siempre me corres luego de que te...  
-¡YA VETE!  
-ok, ok... no te alteres. Ya me voy.

Y así el estúpido, imbecil, degenerado, dejó mi departamento. Sé que no tengo derecho a llamarle degenerado, pero cuando necesitas ciertas satisfacciones y no las puedes tener, buscas otros medios. Hace días que sueño con alguien, con una persona que no recuerdo si conosco o no, pero esos sueños me calienan, me desespera no poder saber quien cresta es el típo de mis sueños. Llegue a pensar que quizá no era un tipo y en eso, me habre acostado con más de alguna ex u otra mina pero no... nada se compara. Es una satisfación enorme la del sueño, no es sexo normal. ¿AMOR?... eso es lo que me preocupa.

Suena el teléfono...

-Hola, Ren.  
-Hola Hermana ¿qué pasa?  
-Me preguntaba si estarías muy ocupado el proximo fin de semana.  
-No, creo que no. Si es importante creo que no ¿Qué pasa?.  
-Es que... me caso hermano, ¡Me caso! –Y ahora es cuando deberia salar de alegria, según Jun-  
-Que bien. Te veo el proximo sabado, saludos a Pai Long.  
-Oye pero que mal, en vez de estar feliz por mi... –sermón: "blah, blah, blah."-  
-Ok, te felicito, estoy feliz... llevaré un regalo ¿si?, Adios.

Cuelgo. Me enferma mi hermana y sus sermones sobre la familia y todo eso, sabe que me llevo del orto con mis viejos, que me tienen arto sus discuciones sobre mi futuro, que jamás me dierón ese cariño típico, usual, siempre fui el objeto con que llevarian a cabo sus planes, sus "sueños".

Me metó al baño, es refrescante el agua callendo sobre tu cuerpo, pero... el jacuzzi es algo increible. Es bueno tener lujos.

_________________________________________________________

40 min, He terminado mi baño hace un rato, y mientras escogo algo desente del armario suena el teléfono; otra vez.

-¡Hola Hijo!  
-Hola... padre – que sensacion de nausias sentí en aquel instante-  
-Mi querido Ren, sabes que tu padre se enorgullece de ti cada vez que haces bien tu trabajo ¿No?, ¡Cómo no, si tengo un hijo tan inteligente!, es por eso que costeo todos tus lujos, porque eres mi mejor empleado... –resumamos: "blah, blah, blah"-.  
-Bien, díme que quieres; al grano.  
-Necesito que instruyas a un nuevo empleado, es un chico con potencial, mucho potencial, pero necesitamos que lo pulas, que le enseñes todos esos "trucos" que tú manejas tan bien. Las ventas podria mejorar, estoy seguro, pero el chico aún es muy ingenuo Ren, es demasiado bueno como para engañar a la gente, muy bueno como para vender nuestros productos a precios de estafa.  
-¿Entonces qué tiene tan de bueno?  
-La facha Ren, su imágen es la que atrae pero le falta palabra, eso tan bueno que tienes tú; imágen y palabras hijo, dialogos inteligentes, persepción, credibilidad, confianza.  
-Confianza no es la palabra, más bien... "sé vender la pomada".  
-Como gustes.  
-Ok... pero necesito que cargues más dinero a mi cuenta, quiero comprarle algo perfecto a Jun, no la quiero haciendome escandalos, otra vez.  
-mmmmmmmmm... está bien. Pero debes saber que el muchacho llegará hoy.  
-¿A la ciudad?  
-No... más bien... va camino a tu departamento.  
-¡¡QUÉ!! ¡¡Y ME HAS AVISADO AHORA!!.. ¡HIJO DE...!  
-¡Respeta a tu padre mocoso, y trata bien al nuevo! ¡OISTE, REN! –Olvidaba de quien habia heredado mi BUEN genio-  
-Bien... me calmo... ¡Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a hacer algo así! Te juro que es la ultima que te aguanto. Adios.

Y claro, ahora tendré que esperar como un imbecil a que llegue el tarado, que tan buena pinta y todo el asunto, que asco. Odio que me manipulen de éste modo, Odio que mi padre sea mi jefe pero... no me cambiaría de trabajo; no soy imbecil. Y bueno. Tocan la puerta ¿Quién será?... limpieza, Justo a tiempo.

-Vengo a limpiar el departamento.  
-Ok... Yo ahora saldré. Limpialo bien. No robes nada por favor –sonrisa marca Ren(1).-

________________________________________________________________

Luego de dar unas vueltas, visitar un buen café y decidir volver a casa, llega al fin la tarde. Sigo manejando al departamento, metido en un condenado atochamiento, en una hilera infinita de autos, entonces saco un cigarro y abro la ventanilla. Me aburro tanto pero estoy por salir de éste asunto, falta solo media cuadra, puesto que debo doblar a la derecha. Solo media cuadra Ren... vamos ren... solo media cua... ¡VERDE! (2).

-¡¡AVANZA IMBECIL!! -presiono el claxón con furia- ... ¡HUEVÓN! –pero en fin, trato de calmarme-

________________________________________________________________

Estoy en casa, ordené algo de comida, entonces tocan a la puerta.

- Ahí viene, allí estará el idiota nuevo esperando a que el simpatico hijo del Sr. En le atienda –Me digo a mi mismo- Demoraré lo que quiera, a ver si se va.

Vuelven a tocar, por quinta vez, y entonces... como ya di mi aprovacion al conserje para que subiese, decidí abrir.

-¿Díme? – Me hago el desentendido, él me mira extrañado-  
-Yo... ¿Tú eres Tao Ren?  
-El mismo... ¿Y tú?  
-Mi nombre es Horokeu, Usui Horokeu... Horo para los amigos.  
-Y dime... "HoroHoro" ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

- ¿Y?.  
-el sr... En... me dijo que te buscara.  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... siiiiiii.. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Hable con mi padre "ésta tarde".  
-o_o  
-sí Horo, pasa, pasa. Ordene comida extra ¿Te gusta el caviar o solo comes ...? No en realidad no sé que decir, no quiero ofenderte –bueno en realidad sí, pero no aún-  
-Pues yo... como lo que sea... –mala idea Horo, no sabes como me quise reir, pobre... y digo POBRE-  
-Bueno entonces solo... ponte comodo, usa el cuarto de la derecha, subiendo la escalera.  
-Gracias...  
-Llamamé Ren, con confianza.  
-Ok... vale Ren.

Es ahí, la primera buena impresión; su enorme trasero subiendo esa escala. Y creo que olvide decirle cual de las 3 puertas hacia la derecha es la que debe abrir.

_______________________________________________________________

La noche pasada fue normal, la cordialidad común y... la comida común. Ya hera de día; Primer día. Despierto enredado más que nunca, sudado, oloroso... me levanto y quito las sabanas para tirarlas con asco al suelo, me ducharía en el baño de la avitación pero necesitaba sentir el jacuzzi... otra vez.

-Buen día Ren.

¿Horo? Ja... Buen despertar, el tonto no solo tiene buen culo, encima se me aparece medio desnudo a la salida del baño; que apretado está su abdomen.

-¿Madrugaste?  
-Algo así.  
-Ya veo... mmm... pide el desayuno ¿Quieres?.  
-em.... oka.  
-se dice... Por supuesto, "Ren".

Sé que rugi mi nombre, pero luego de tener sueños como los mios y encontrame con la imagen de éste en tal facha, y aún medio somnoliento... por dios, soy Ren ¬¬

-... –Y Horo enmudecio, otra vez-  
-Bueno, como sea Horo, pidelo –sonreí cordial, y a eso sí contestó-  
-Desde luego Ren –aunque no dijo mi nombre como quería, ufff.. que más da-

___________________________________________________________________

Ya en la cocina desayunando.

-Y díme Horo... ¿De dónde vienes?  
-De una pequeña isla... de familia normal, diria yo.  
-ahhhh... mmmmm... ok.

silencio.

-¿Y tú..? Osea, yo sé que tu padre es el gran En, se en qué trabajas y te he visto en algunas revistas comerciales, sobre los negocios de los Tao, sobre la gran fabrica y lo bueno que eres en idiomas, lo bien que has vendido al exterior...  
-Eso dice la prensa. Pero... supongo que es verdad.  
-que humilde –Y no supe si fue ironia o... su ingenua sinceridad-

Untaba esa crema en su pan como si estuvise pintanto algo, como si no se lo fuece a comer, tal como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionar cada linea de crema y esparcir. Me desesperaba, pero no me dejaba despegar la vista, así que preferí cerrar los ojos y dar un sorbo a mi amargo café.

-Ren... ¿Tienes sacarinas?  
-emmm... ¿Diabetes?  
-No.  
-ok, mala educación mía.  
-No importa –error-  
-¿No... importa?  
-sí, es decir... no me importa tú mala educacion... –¡ERROR!- Es decir... no me molestó y no fue grave, es... eso, Ren.

Y casi lo mato por insinuar que YO cometía DE VERDAD un error.

-Ok Horo... será mejor que comas rápido, esos sandwiches no necesitan estar tan perfectos. Te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber para triunfar en ésto de los negocios pero... tomará su tiempo. No todos nacen con la habilidad; como Yo al menos. Veremos que hago para que aprendas. Al menos me han dicho cosas muy buenas de tí, eres prometeder según En, digo, según mi padre, así que espero no me lleve demasiado tiempo.

-Me gusta eso –y sonrie-. Seré bueno, lo prometo.

Ok... no sé que fue eso pero me descolocó totalmente. ¿A caso éste típo no se ofende?

-Diablos.  
-¿Diablos?  
-No es que... Olvide algo. Ya vuelvo.

Corrí entonces a mi alcoba... busque uno de mis Cristian Dior, quizá no era el mejor pero era elegante, supuse luego que habria demorado unos buenos minutos en entallar tan fina y estirada tela a mi cuerpo, así que bajé enseguida. Supuse que ese tal Horo aún espera ahí sentado.

-ah... Ren... tardaste un poco.  
-Lo sé.  
- ¡BALLA! ¡Pero que elegante!  
-hm... ¿Qué esperabas?.  
-Me siento un mendigo con éstas ropas –usaba un short y una playera; simple-  
-Jajajaja... que tonto.

-Oh, lo siento... (ronsisa marca Ren, otra vez). Anda... te comparé algo de ropa también, no desesperes. De hecho... ¡Eso haremos hoy, Horo!.  
-Me parece bien, no me quejo... Gracias.

Y entonces... recordé.

-Espera un segundo, debo hacer otra cosa.  
-Bueno, bueno... espero.

Subí rápidamente, tome el celular y llame a mi PADRE.

-¿Ren? ¿Qué pasa?.  
-Padre, necesito saber si... debo o no escatimar en gastos con Horokeu.  
-¿A qué gastos te refieres?  
-Le propuse comprar unos cuantos trajes; solo buenas marcas.  
-JAJAJAJAJA... ¡POR SUPUESTO! Quitalé esos harapos, no quiero trabajadores que parescan vagos. Enseñale bien... Hijo.  
-No sé que planes tendrás, me extraña mucho tu "generosidad" con él.  
-No me digas que ya te robó el corazón el mocoso ese. Para mi... es una IN-VER-SION.  
-¡No seas idiota! ¡Llevo apenas unas hrs con él! ¡QUIEN ME CREES...! ¿JESUS?  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA... más bien; un demonio.  
-Entonces tú eres el puto diablo.

Cuelgo... y no vuelve a sonar.

-¿Ren? ¿Estas Bien?  
-Horo... ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? –estaba parado justo en la puerta de mi avitasión-  
-Acabo de subir, te vez algo perturbado.

-¿Ren?  
-Olvidalo, vamos, date prisa –Pasé directo hacia las escalas, para que así me siguiese-

Pobre Horo, supongo que primero te entreno y luego te explotan, porque para En, tú eres un número, un producto, una INVERSIÓN. Pero a mi... Me vale.

CONTINUARÁ .

__________________________________________________________________

(1). Sonrisa marca Ren: la sonrisa marca Ren es una sonrisa irónica, de superioridad y autosuficiencia plena.  
(2). ¡VERDE!: referecia a la luz que Ren esperaba diera el semaforo.

¡Espero les haya gustado! No sabia si lanzarme con algo largo... mmmm... pero vale intentarlo, supongo... Jeje. Vamos a ver si a Ren la vale tanto como dice xD.

Saludos especiales a TaMaO que me apoyó en ésto nuevamente.

Dudas, consultas, reclamos, etc... haganmelos saber.  
Y disculpen mi ortografía, soy muy mala en eso... u_u

¡¡Bye-Bye!!

...::TaMaO_NishaN::...


	2. II

**. . . : : Destino : : . . .**

**______________________________**

**Advertencia de YAOI.**

**TAO REN ****POV.**  
**Disfruten ^ ^**

**______________________________**

Tao I.N.C

-Muy buen día srta. Anna, Buen día joven Yho.  
-Buen día Tamamura... ¿cómo estas?  
-Yho... deja eso.  
-Pero Anna...  
-Tamao quiero los informes sobre las ultimas ventas.  
-En seguida srta. Ah... les informo que don En los espera en su oficina.  
-Ok... vamos enseguida.  
-Adios Tamao ^^

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... ANNA.... ME DUELE... DE LA OREJA NO x_X!  
-Adios... joven Yho u//u

**______________________________**

Toc, toc.  
-Adelante.  
-Sr En... Tamao nos dio el aviso de venir aquí.  
-Anna, cómo estas linda. Hola Yho... tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra?  
-Oh... muy bien, Lyserg Dietel está muy dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros.  
-Que buena noticia. Y tú anna... ¿tienes algún nuevo proyecto para tú revista?  
-Por supuesto... por eso he venido. He sabido de un nuevo integrante, un proyecto suyo... para promocionar un nuevo producto en la empresa.  
-Así es, le pedí a mi hijo que conviviera con él para enseñarle unas cuantas cosas.  
-Entiendo... brillante idea, el joven Ren es muy listo y persuasivo... pero... hay algo detrás de ese plan... ¿No?.  
-Jajajaja... tan astuta como siempre Srta. Kioyama. Verás, Ren se ha vuelto un chico petulante, engreído, mucho más de lo que era, ya no me es tan fácil controlarlo. Usui es algo muy distinto a él, pero... necesita dinero, tanto que puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por ese "dinero".  
-Debe tener una fuerte razón entonces... sr En.  
-Así es. Sé que querrá llegar a la cima, aún si para eso tiene que aplastar a quien sea; incluso a mi hijo.

**______________________________**

-Ren... mira, mira... ese tono me gusta.  
-Ese azul es algo bulgar... no me agrada. Mejor aquel.  
-Pero si es el mismo color !  
-claro que no... Necesitas refinar tú vista.  
-Yo lo veo igual.  
-Serán azules... pero ambos tonos son muy distintos.  
-Mhhhh... son ALGO distintos.  
-Por ej. Fíjate en el labial de la vendedora....  
-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?  
-Sí... quiero este traje en una talla menos por favor.  
-Será un 46... en seguida.

-¿Te fijaste Hoto?  
-sí... era rojo ¿y eso qué?  
-sí pero un rojo muy fino.  
-AASKJHA… QUE SENTIDO TIENE ÉSTO ¬¬  
-mmm... mejor olvídalo, no entiendes nada.

-Aquí está el traje Joven Ren  
-Gracias. Anda Horo; póntelo.

Deje que entrara al vestidor, se demoro demasiado, casi como si nunca se hubiese puesto un traje en su vida, o algo así.

-Ren… ya terminé, no te vallas a reír ¬¬  
-como me voy a reír, seguro te vez "riko" – dije entre broma y realidad-  
-¿tu cres?

El idiota se veía increíble, se había hasta arreglado el cabello antes de salir del vestidor.

-¿Crees que podamos comprar un perfume también?  
-Por supuesto, es la mejor idea que has tenido.  
-Me quitaré el traje…  
-¡NO! ¡DEJATELO! Iremos a un buen restaurante ahora, no te quiero en esas fachas.  
-Está bien, guardaré mi ropa.

No quería que se lo quitara, se veía demasiado bien, creó que definitivamente será una buena inversión para En; una muy buena. Note que la vendedora babeaba demasiado así que le la mire con tal odio que solo se atrevió a invitarme a pagar la ropa. Pagué; no sin antes tomar otros 3 trajes de la misma talla; colores finos, pensados en HoroHoro.

En el restaurante me di cuenta de que Horo no era tan mala clase, no era tan estúpido, quizá ese enfermo perfeccionismo que tiene a veces le ayuda demasiado.

A veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que estar con él fuese una labor tan amena, casi agradable… CASI. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora en lugar de estar con él, pero solo recordé a Hao… y a una que otra puta. Usui tenía un cuerpo algo envidiable, así como todos esos tipos que me gustan, no necesité conocerlo demasiado para saber que me atraía, que pagaría por acostarme con él. Admito que soy demasiado adicto al sexo; demasiado caliente, era una pena que fuese tan complicado acosar al Usui, el trato con mi padre me complicaba las cosas, y cuando veía el trasero y los labios de Horo me molestaba demasiado ese estúpido trato… me enojaba increíblemente.

-Estoy deseando algo…  
-… -me impactó tal frase, no creo que sepa él lo que deseo yo-  
-mmmm... un helado de fresa, en aquél lugar.  
-Ok. Toma el dinero, yo no compraré ahí.

Me senté en un banco a esperarlo… una vez que empezaba a pensar ciertas cosas no podía sacarlas tan fácilmente de mi cabeza, y creo que era lo mejor tener a Horo un momento alejado de mi.

-Ya volví… que rápido ¿cierto?  
-Mucho.  
-Te compre uno.  
-Odio la crema barata.  
-Quizá nisiquiera hayas probado uno, ya basta de tanta apatía lo compré para ti.

No sé porque no lo tiré al suelo o algo así, normalmente habría hecho eso, pero disfrute el helado de fresa como intentando vaciar un poco mi cabeza.

-Oye Ren, normalmente ¿qué estarías haciendo ahora?  
-Hoy… creo que llamando a algunos clientes y poniéndome de acuerdo con algún amigo.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Algún carrete? ¿Un Mambo?  
-deja de hablar así que me apesta… Sería algo parecido.  
-No sé para qué me mientes.  
-¡qué! ¿Sabes a caso?  
-Te llamo un tal Hao mientras hablabas con tu viejo, creo que confundió mi voz o algo así pero dijo algunas cosas.

Entonces quedé anonadado.

-Está bien, Me acuesto con ese huevón bastante seguido, pero últimamente ya no me gusta tanto. Lo peor es que se pone más hostigoso que la mierda.  
-El… dijo que se le habían quedado unas llaves en tu casa, que lo llamaras o se las enviaras.  
-…

Simplemente hablé demasiado, no entiendo porque me comporto así, tendría que haber mentido, o haber mandado al Usui a la cresta ¡Que le importa a él lo que yo haga!

-No te preocupes no eres el único que se acuesta con hombres.  
-¿Tú también?  
-Algunas veces.

Y a cada momento el Maldito Horo me sorprendía más… increíblemente.

-Yo…  
-Oye ¿Me vas a comprar el perfume?  
-... –y cambió el tema tan rápido que me molestó y a la vez me pareció algo inteligente de su parte- Ok. Vamos ahora.

**______________________________**

Tao I.N.C

-Primero le diré al chico Usui que venda el reductor de peso, el quemador de grasas y las píldoras energizartes. Tiene buen físico, le quedará bien eso.  
-¿Cuánto le dio al Joven Ren para estar a solas con él?  
-Una semana.  
-Es poco tiempo para un muchacho con tan malas costumbres.  
-¿Crees que debería darle más? Ese HoroHoro aprende bastante rápido, no lo subestimes.  
-No me refiero a darle más tiempo, quizá yo también podría ayudarle.  
-Tienes cuentas pendientes con mi hijo ¿verdad?  
-Algo así… Sr En.  
-Creo Hao… que podrías hacer una visita.  
-Estupendo.

**______________________________**

Acabábamos de entrar al condominio, veníamos algo cansados, entramos y lo primero que hice fue ir a cambiarme, ponerme algo ligero, le indiqué al Hoto hacer lo mismo.

Creo que me podría acostumbrar a estar con él. Lo malo es pasarme tanto royo, creo que saber que ha estado con hombres amplió aún más mi imaginación. No puedo evitarlo… me cuesta.

-¿Qué pasa Gatito? ¿Estas pensando en mí que te pones así de duro?  
-¡QUE MIERDA, HAO! ¡COMO ENTRASTE!  
-Con las llaves que me pasó el jefe.  
-No te quiero aquí entiende… ¡Por la cresta!  
-Ahora se te olvida todo… ahora no me quieres. No vine por ti Rencito, Vengo a ayudarte con el huevón nuevo.  
-¡ES MI ASUNTO!

No me di cuenta en qué momento pasó pero Hao estaba sobre mi, con toda su fuerza, cerca de mi rostro, bajando peligrosamente hasta lamer mi oreja… y bajando luego por mi cuello. No podía evitar estar excitado, aunque no fuera igual… Hao me seguía gustando. En éste momento mi adicto ser moría por algo de sexo, aunque fuese tan igual y "vacio" como siempre.

-¿Te gusta Ren?

-Pensé que chupaba mejor.  
-Ho… HoroHoro nos vio.  
-¿Qué?  
-Vino a ver… ah… que pasaba…  
-¿y?  
- pero se fue.  
-Entonces… que importa si ya se fue.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Cierra la puerta... Hao.  
-Enseguida.  
-ahhh... apresúrate.

Debería de una vez controlar ésta adicción, así como me cuide de las drogas, así como cuando dejo el cigarrillo o alcohol… y lo peor es que ahora, mientras pasa, no dejo de pensar en algo:

_"H o r o H o r o n o s v i o_".

CONTINUARÁ .

**____________________________________________________________**

Espero me haya quedado bueno… xD

Al menos a mi me gustó, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap.  
Saludos, y cualquier cosa dejen review.

...::TaMaO_NishaN::...


	3. III

**. . . : : Destino : : . . .**

**______________________________**

**Advertencia de YAOI **

**TAO REN ****POV.**  
**Disfruten ^ ^  
**

**______________________________**

Hacia una semana que el incidente con Hao había pasado, el Idiota se marchó luego, dijo que solo Había ido a dar aviso. Al tercer día regresó para dar su "apoyo", los días anteriores habían sido aburridos, serios, con un Horo extremadamente distante. Lo malo del cambio de Horo es que me hizo cambiar a mi también, el hecho de sentir que me importaba tanto aún sin siquiera conocerlo me hacía ser fastidioso, demasiado irónico, casi vengándome de él por no sentirse inferior a mi.

Hao había venido los siguientes días también, para el viernes mi molestia era innegable, me irritaba ver como se ganaba la confianza del Usui, lo odiaba a él también por confiar en un bastardo como Hao, porque acepto no ser yo una persona demasiado buena, hasta admito NO serlo, pero alguien como Hao… era demasiada bajeza incluso para un iluso como el Usui.

-Ren, tú padre dijo que posiblemente tendría un departamento propio para el próximo mes – sonrió- Así dejaría de "fastidiarte" ¿no?, como dijiste anoche.

Tras decir eso sacó una de mis cajas de leche para beberla frente a mis ojos… me provocaba de forma insolente.

-¡Ha! Así dejarás de tomarte mis cosas también, no entiendo porque esperar tanto, como si En no tuviera dinero… Te pago bastante por tu exitosa "venta de prueba" ¿No? Ganó demasiado en solo tres días.

-No me digas que no te pagó nada… mh… típico de él ¿En verdad esperas tener un brillante futuro a su lado?  
-Deja de hablar Tao, me das dolor de cabeza.  
-jajajaja… estarás perdido, créeme.  
-Cómo si te importara Ren, cierra la boca de una vez -su agresividad me impresionó-  
-¡QUÉ TE PASA! ¡NO TE CREAS TANTO IMBECIL, NO ME HABLES ASÍ!

La primera vez no había pasado a mayores una discusión como ésta pero definitivamente Horo estaba mucho más furioso… ni siquiera adiviné que vendría ese golpe; rompió mi nariz. El dolor fue intenso, la sangre no esperó, no podía dejar de taparme la cara… mi ropa quedo hecha un asco enseguida, mi cara, mis manos… y para qué seguir.

-¡¡MALDICIÓN, MI NARIZ!!  
-¡Ren porqué diablos tienes que ser tan irritante! ¡Ya vez lo que pasa!  
-¡CALLATE Y HAZ ALGO, POR LA PUT, ME DUELE!

Y así luego de ir a urgencias, de inventarle algo a mi padre y a los médicos (no por Horo, es que un **Tao** no podía quedar en semejante ridículo), de llegar a casa y golpear al Usui, de recibir otros golpes menos fuertes… y caer en un pesado sueño, fue que terminó el día.

**______________________________**

**Una mañana más…**

-HoroHoro ¿cómo estas?  
-Bien Hao, gracias.  
-Oye supe que Ren tuvo un accidente, ¿Está muy mal?  
-Ya está mejor… no se ve muy bien pero… mejorará.  
-¿Qué le pasó a tu estómago? Te cubres demasiado.  
-No es nada…  
-Anda Horo, déjame ver…

Bajé la escalera, sentí mucha hambre esa mañana, el día anterior me olvidé hasta de comer. Escuché a Hao; a Hao y HoroHoro (voces inconfundibles), me acerqué, y lo primero que vi fue a Hao tocando el vientre del Usui.

-Woooow… que rápido eres Hao.  
-Te vez bien Ren, lindo yeso –había olvidado incluso mi horrible yeso en plena cara, sin mencionar mis amoratados ojos-  
-Solo le mostraba a Hao éstas marcas, no me dejaste muy limpio que digamos Tao. ¿Porqué no vamos a desayunar fuera Hao? Creo que Ren quiere estar solo.  
-Que buena idea, vamos.

Y se fueron demasiado rápido, sin decir adiós, sin haber traspasado la sala. Esa amistad, esa cercanía, me enfermaban. Sentía que odiaba a Horo, sentía que quería MATAR a Hao… ¡Y ME OLVIDABA LA BODA DE JUN! El regalo, no era el mejor día para salir, o para ir a una fiesta, pero debía comprar algo rápido. Pero… había pasado ya más de una semana, su boda debió haber sido ayer, supuse que algo pasó y no supe; opté por llamarla.

-¿Diga?  
-Hola Jun… ¿cómo estas?  
-¡Ren! ¡Al fin llamas! Oye mi boda se retrasó por trabajo de mi prometido, así que tienes suerte… será en dos semanas más.  
-Me conoces bien supongo.  
-¡Demasiado bien! ¿Cómo te ha ido hermano? Supe que estabas viviendo con alguien, por trabajo, un encargo de papá. Cuéntame cómo se están llevando.  
-No quiero hablar de ello Jun, solo quería saber de tu boda.  
-Ren deberías venir un día, no entiendo porqué tiene que pasar algo como un casamiento para verte recién, ese día además no podré tener conversaciones familiares, estaré muy ocupada y lo sabes, además de que por teléfono eres el doble de odioso. Además tu voz suena extraña… ¿te pasó algo?  
-No, solo un resfrió… y no me llevo bien con el tipo, pronto se irá, así que olvida ese tema.  
-Quien te aguanta, solo tu hermana, nadie más.  
-Debo colgar, tengo trabajo… nos vemos.  
-Ok, te dejo tranquilo, al menos llamaste. Un beso Ren, llama más seguido.  
-Ok… lo haré.  
-Y oye… trata de no ser tan pesado, aprende a conocer a las personas y luego juzgarlas. Adiós -Y colgó antes de que yo dijese algo… de verdad me conoce-.

Estaba al menos salvado de lo del obsequio. Debía pensar en qué hacer hasta que me quitaran el yeso, por suerte cuento con los mejores médicos así que no me preocupa demasiado el tema.

Llamé para pedir algo de comer lo cuál no tardó. Comí algo rápido pues tenía bastante hambre. Supongo que llevar un horrible yeso en la cara significaba estar un buen par de días encerrado aquí.

Encendí la TV pero nada me animaba. Decidí subir a mi habitación… pero algo me distrajo. Una puerta abierta un poco más allá; el cuarto de Horo. Tenía muy poca ropa en el armario, aún tenía esa maleta vieja sobre la cómoda grande. La cama estaba hecha, Horo no esperaba a la mucama, siempre se adelantaba, a veces me parecía demasiado correcto y ordenado. Vi un trozo de tela sobresaliendo entre la maleta, decidí abrirla, estaba bacía… solo era una especie de vincha, una de las que Horo solía usar en el cabello. Me pareció haberla visto antes… pero preferí dejarla donde estaba. Por alguna extraña razón me quise recostar sobre la cama de Horo, su olor estaba impregnado allí, y uno de sus cabellos azules resaltaba entre las líneas blancas del cobertor. Me acomodé y fijé la mirada en un atrapasueños que colgaba del techo, meciéndose suave por la brisa que entraba desde la ventana; extremadamente relajante.

. . .

-Ren… ¿Qué haces en mi cama?  
-¿mhh? –aún estaba atontado, no tenía noción del tiempo, como se me había ocurrido dormirme en esa cama… que imbécil- Ah… HoroHoro… em…  
-Oye… ya mejor te vas y lo olvidamos ¿Ok?  
-… Bien.

No podía evitar sentirme avergonzado, Salí cabizbajo de allí. A veces no entendía como podía ser tan "dócil" en compañía del Usui. El relajo aún me duraba, estaba entrando a mi habitación cuando oí su voz.

-Oye Ren, no quiero que pasemos paliándonos, quizá me valla pronto así que prefiero estar en paz. Bueno Yo…  
-Olvídalo Hoto… mejor vete a estar EN PAZ con Hao… aunque para qué si se llevan de puta madre.  
-Entonces vete al diablo… si me llevo mejor con él ¿no crees que es porque a ti nadie te soporta? Ya madura.

Por alguna extraña razón me dolió un poco esa frase "Nadie te soporta", "Ya madura"… odié esas palabras… las odié.

-¡ME TIENES ARTO! ¡HIJO DE PUT!

Grite sin control, cerré la puerta con todo mi odio, provocando un estruendo, luego me tumbé de frente sobre mi cama… lo cual provoco un doloroso golpe en mi "sensible" cara. Grité, una vez más de dolor (dolor físico), entonces supe que la maldita semana que me quedaba con este yeso sería aburrida, sería infernal… y desesperante.

**______________________________  
**

(HAGAMOSLA CORTA xD ¿OK?)**  
**Una semana después…

-Bueno Ren… tu nariz está lista. Debes tener cuidado todavía, tienes suerte de que sanas rápido además de yo ser tú medico.  
-Gracias Fausto… créeme que fue horrible.  
-Un rostro tan bello no merece ser desfigurado, por eso también soy excelente cirujano.  
-Ok… me agrada que te vanaglories… lo hiciste bien.  
-Ten ésta crema que hizo Elisa, tú piel quedará tersa y hermosa como siempre.  
-Tan atenta tu esposa ¿No?. Cómprale un regalo.

Le di a Fausto un jugoso cheque, y me retiré aliviado tras haberme quitado, literalmente, ese peso de encima. Luego volví rápido a casa.

-Valla Ren, al fin recuperaste tú nariz.  
-Púdrete Hao… -lo encontré en la puerta, era obvio que venía por Horo, se hacía costumbre en ellos salir a desayunar, al menos ya iban 5 días en ésta tormentosa semana-.  
-Bueno, luego de cogerme a Horo claro.

No puede evitar odiarlo, pero preferí callar, quizá era cierto… quizá no. Me daba Igual, Horo podía hacer lo que quisiera con su trasero.

Luego de que se fueran se me ocurrió salir también, comer algo fuera y sacarme el problema del regalo para Jun lo antes posible, ya que había estado encerrado todos éstos días.

Mi auto estacionado donde siempre, con su pintura oscura y brillante. No necesité andar mucho, sabía exactamente dónde quería comer, lo hice rápido, sin dejar de lado mi educación, luego pedí la cuenta y deje una propina bastante buena, lo supe por el rostro del mesero mientras me iba.

Pasaban las hrs y ya eran más de las once de la mañana, me encontraba en un mal… el regalo debía ser algo caro, fino y "de boda": Un jarrón de reluciente cristal, lámpara de mármol blanco y oro, lencería 'so sexy' (quizá demasiado); algo para mi hermana.

Tras buscar algo lindo… sucedió… aquello que jamás esperé, que por alguna razón no quería que pasara.

-Así que… ¿Desde cuando? Agregué, supe que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia acercarse.  
-Ren… ¿qué haces aquí? –A pesar de todo Horo mostraba asombro-  
-Compro algo para Jun ¿Te importa?, solo que no esperaba tal escena y… en público.  
-Anda Ren, ya vete, fastidias.  
-Claro, no te bastó conmigo, ahora te metes con éste iluso.  
-Yo beso a quien se me dé la gana, nada personal Ren.  
-¿Desde cuando Gay Horito? No sé cómo no lo noté –dije irónico-  
-es MI problema, solo estas celoso, no soportas que te este quitando todo

No lo soporté.

-TE REGALO A HAO, NO ME IMPORTA… ¡POR MI TE FUERAS DE MI VIDA HOY MISMO!

Me fui, ver ese beso me hizo sentir demasiadas cosas… demasiadas. Tendría que comprar el puto regalo otro día.  
**______________________________**

Estaba ya en casa, pero aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza la maldita lengua de Hao en la boca del Usui, ¡Su asquerosa mano en ese… trasero!... ¡Desde cuándo! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON!

Necesitaba dormir… así que tomé mis mejores píldoras, las más fuertes y tragué; con bastante agua. La cabeza me iba a explotar y mis ojos se cerraban al fin. Caí en un profundo sueño.

**______________________________**

-Ren… Despierta.

Apenas si oía… apenas distinguía, no sabía donde estaba ni nada, no sabía que pasaba, ni quien me llamaba, pero sí sentía que aún soñaba, aún seguía ese sueño, ese que hace más de 4 días no tenía, ese sueño caliente, increíble… increíble.

-Ren… Ren… despierta…  
-¿HoroHoro?  
-sí Ren soy yo… ¿estas bien?  
-Horo… no pares…_ me encanta._  
-¡Ren qué te pasa! ¡Me estas preocupando!  
_-… me encanta._  
-¡YA BASTA!

Al fin cuando me tocó la cara con sus manos mojadas pude despertar. Me sentía vulnerable, peor que ebrio, me sentía drogado, pero más consiente incluso. Solo demasiado impulsivo, demasiado vulnerable… y triste.

-¿Hao? –Pregunté-  
-No está… Hao se fue.  
-Que bueno. Lo odio… Lo odio porque se está vengando de mi… por eso te quiere... pero es sucio Horo… ¿Tú también?...Tú no, yo se, yo se… yo se Horo.  
-Ren estás drogado, escúchate, apenas hablas, dormiste todo el día… TODO.  
-El sabe que me gustaste por eso es así, por eso te quiere, pero no te quiere.  
-¿Yo? No tengo nada con él solo pasó, no es mi culpa que estuvieras allí ¿Ren te importo tanto a caso? ¿Es tu orgullo o qué?  
-Es malo… no te quiere.  
-¡Responde Ren!  
-DEJAMEEEEEEEEEE… DEJAME. REVUELCATE CON HAO, YO NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES.

-NO TE METAS EN MIS SUEÑOS, NI TE CONOSCO… NO SE DE TI… NADA.  
-Ren…  
-UNA SEMANA HOROHORO… ¡NO ES NADA!  
-Ren me conoces… es que no me recuerdas… me olvidaste. Yo vine a buscar empleo con En hace mucho… estudiábamos juntos Ren, no te acuerdas… no recuerdas ni sabes nada.

Entonces mi cabeza enloqueció, Recordé a Un Horo más joven, distinto. Recordé muchas cosas que entre vicios y locuras había olvidado.

*** FLASH-BACK ***

_-Mi nombre es Usui Horokeu.  
-Soy Tao Ren.  
-Lindos ojos Ren.  
-¡Ha!… Lindo cabello Usui._**  
****______________________________******

_-Maldición… éste año no estaremos juntos.  
-Pero seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Verdad Horo?_**  
****______________________________**

**-**_Ren… quiero ser tuya.  
-Tú sabes que no te amo.  
-No me importa, no me importa nada, solo tómame por favor.  
-¡¡PIRIKA!!  
-Hermano… No, no le hagas nada a Ren!!_

**______________________________**

_-No eres mi dueño HoroHoro, yo me meto con quien quiera.  
-Entonces deja de jugar… deberías quedarte con una persona.  
-¿A caso quieres ser tú esa persona?  
-Yo… no puedo.  
-… entonces aléjate de mí.  
_**______________________________**

_-¡Ren! ¿Te vas?  
-Sí… En se ha hecho rico… nos vamos todos.  
-Yo…Te quiero.  
-Yo también te quiero Horo.  
_**______________________________**

_-Ren, deja de beber… te hace daño.  
-No jodas… no sabes nada.  
-¡Soy tu novia!  
-Jajaja… solo eres otra mujer._

**______________________________**

_-Lindos ojos… si me dejas cogerte la droga es gratis.  
-Entonces me llevo todo. Vamos allí._

**______________________________**

-¡_¡Reeeeeeeeeeen!! ¡¡Hermano no te mueras!!  
-… Jun…_

**______________________________**

-_Tú nombre es Tao Ren.  
-Soy… Tao Ren._

**______________________________**

_-Hola.  
-Hola Ren…  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Yo… yo Busco a Tao En. Eres famoso por eso sé tu nombre.  
-Claro… él no necesita personal… vuelve el próximo año.  
-Ah… Está bien… Adiós.  
-Oye… mantén ese color de cabello, el azul te va bien. Adiós._

***Fin FASH-BACK***

No podía creerlo, una lluvia de imagen y momentos pasaron por mi cabeza en unos micro segundos… sentía que me iba a estallar.

-Agggggg… No puede ser. ¡Quien Diablos Eres HoroHoro!  
-Ren… Te amo.

Entonces Me besó, entre suave e intenso; el beso más delicioso que había recibido. Por alguna extraña razón, todas las malditas confusiones se volvieron nada, todo quedo atrás y mi mente se abrió al increíble relajo de estar siendo besado por Horo.

-Esta vez no me negaré a estar contigo… aunque sea por ésta noche.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**____________________________________________________________**

Bueno… al menos a mi me gustó como va xD  
Aunque nadie deje review me gusta escribir éste fic *-*  
¡¡Pero no sería malo recibir alguna idea o critica constructiva!!

x_X

**  
****...::TaMaO_NishaN::...**


End file.
